Unexpected but not unwanted
by Sxy Rabbit
Summary: What would happen if Rose had saved Dimitri and after a few days something unexpected happens.


Unexpected But Wanted

I woke up to the feeling off nausea. I dashed to the bathroom vomiting into the toilet. I didn't feel someone with me until after I was finished. When had Dimitri come in here? I thought he was asleep?

It was probably when I jumped out of bed making too much movement. That it woke him up.

I was still sitting on the floor with him holding me trying to catch my breath. When I did I stood up and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth so I wouldn't have the taste of vomit in my mouth.

When I finished brushing my teeth I turned around to look at Dimitri; he was staring at me with a look of concern.

"How are you?" he asked.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him; he did the same.

"I'm fine now, I don't know what that was but I'm sure its just food poisoning."

"I think you need to see the doctor. I don't think I've ever seen you sick; it's not normal."

"I don't think so I think I just need something just to calm my stomach down then I will be fine." I said looking through the cabinets to find something.

I pulled out peptol-bistrol. This should do it.

I put the pill in my mouth and had a swig of water to choke it down. I then put the packet back into the cabinet and turned to walk out to Dimitri who was sitting on the bed thinking.

I came over to him and sat in his lap. He looked up at me and kissed me. The passion flared as usual as I pushed him back onto the bed.

He didn't refuse when I tried to pull his boxes off. He kept kissing me until I started rub up against him. He let out a growl and flipped us so he was on top. He started to roam his hands down my body stopping at my breasts. He took his mouth off mine and kissed his way down to where his hands were. His hands continued their exploration as he took my breast into his mouth. I moaned.

He began to suck and as I was used to it he let go only to put his mouth back on it and biting down hard. I arched my back into him against his heat and moaned again as he began to make circles around the nipple with his tongue.

His hands had moved onto my underwear by then and slowly pulling them down until finally pulling it off. His mouth moved back to mine as he plunged into me.

I yelled as he went in. I know this was second time I was still not used to him in me. That was until he thrust hard and deep into me. I screamed as he went faster and deeper.

It felt like an hour until I finally reached my point. I noticed that Dimitri had reached his too. He rolled off so as not to crush me and lay beside me.

I moved closer and snuggled into his chest. I looked at the clock and saw the time was 3am. We had been at this for three hours.

Dimitri didn't seem to notice until his panting turned into regular breathing.

"Wow, that was the most pleasure I've ever had in three hours." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I know," my breathing had gone back to normal by then as well.

We were both quiet for a while and I started to sleepy. He noticed and kissed my lips.

"Go to sleep my Roza I will be here when you wake up." He said as I closed my eyes falling into the most beautiful dream ever.

_I was in a house that I recognised had most of the stuff that Dimitri and I liked. But what I noticed after that, was a picture that had my name on it but it wasn't my last name; it was Dimitri's. So I had married Dimitri. I walked around the house and saw the pictures in the living room were of Dimitri and me with this little girl sitting between us. She was about two years old. Who was she?_

_Suddenly that little girl ran up to me and gave me a big hug._

"_Mommy, look what I found?" she said as she held up a butterfly._

_I found then I had no control over my body as I was now watching them._

_I watched as I saw myself smile down at her._

"_You know it is good luck to catch a butterfly Cassie," I said to apparently my daughter._

_I saw as I studied her carefully that she looked a little bit me. But what the shock was that the rest of her that I found looked like Dimitri._

I was sadly woken up out of my dream. But was happy again when I noticed Dimitri was whispering in my ear trying to wake me up.

I opened my eyes and was looking into his deep brown ones. He smiled as he saw my eyes open. He kissed me on the lips.

"Good morning Roza." He said

"Morning Comrade."

"We need to get up. Its almost time for training."

I groaned I didn't want to get up.


End file.
